The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program, with the object to develop floriferous semi-compact Gaura varieties for commercial applications. The new variety originated from a crossing of the seed parent, an unnamed proprietary Gaura lindheimeri with the pollen parent, also an unnamed, unpatented proprietary Gaura lindheimeri. The cross resulting in the new variety was made June 2010 at a research greenhouse in Foxley, the United Kingdom.
The new variety was selected by the inventor, Nadine Widdowson, during May of 2011 at a research nursery in greenhouse in Foxley, the United Kingdom. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘GBAWH02-1’ assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘GBAWH02-1’ was first performed in Victoria, Australia by vegetative terminal cuttings in October of 2011. ‘GBAWH02-1’ has since produced more than 5 generations by vegetative cuttings and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.